The Wrath Of Rainbow Leather and Hot House Lillies
by Mister Icarus
Summary: Its Alec and Magnus' first anniversary, but Magnus gets a shock when Alec doesnt meet up to his expectations, and things dont quite turn out as he'd planned...bad summary! More MxA fluff yayy again! one shot, RR please! Rated T because Im overly cautious


Ok. So I got some really awesome reviews on the last fic I wrote (thank you, muchos love) so I decided to write another little MxA one shot. Because I'm really bored and the weather is truly awful…anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The wonderful CC owns everything. I just use her awesome characters to amuse myself.

I had a bone to pick with Alec.

It was our anniversary – one year since he'd kissed me in front of everyone in Alicante. We had decided not to make a huge deal of it, but he was coming over earlier than usual, and I was currently pacing up and down my apartment with unnatural anxiety.

_Anxiety? No, Bane, cool, you have to be cool._

All right. Cool. As in cooler than the little red leather drainpipes/white tight t-shirt ensemble I was wearing? Wasn't that cool enough?

No. Let me see. Cocktails were cool. Casual lounging on stylish furniture was cool. Therefore I would be cool vis a vis drinking cocktails and lounging casually on stylish furniture. Alec would come in and I would jump and say something suitably cool.

_Oh, Alec, baby! I didn't see you there, I was too absorbed in drinking this cocktail and lounging on my furniture…_

Yes. It was fool proof.

I was in the middle of fantasizing Alec's various awestruck reactions to my new found coolness when the kitchen door opened and in shuffled a dripping wet Alec with a bunch of drooping flowers. Cool attitude forgotten, I sprang out of my chair and kissed him exuberantly.

"Alec! With flowers! You shouldn't have!"

He shuffled about a bit and looked at his beautiful grotty-boot clad feet. "Ehh, I didn't really, Izzy was trying to make me help her-" He cleared his throat, "- eh, _decorate_ the Institute…she handed me these to put somewhere, and I just forgot about them and ran."

I stared at him for a moment.

"Alec, darling, as you have probably gathered by now, I am the most astonishingly brilliant Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, exceptionally stylish Downworlder, and-" I paused to give him a steely look "-your beau, you lucky beggar."

He was looking appropriately guilty so I kept ranting.

"And you show up, _on our anniversary_, with a beautiful bunch of hot house lilies, much to my delightment and excitement, because they are my absolute favourites, only for me to discover you brought them here-" I exhaled deeply, "- by _accident._"

He looked at me with those gorgeous baby blue eyes and I could feel my will dissolving. _Stop. Focus._

He opened his mouth to say something, visibly changed his mind, the turned and walked out the door.

I sat there, astounded for the next fifteen minutes. Did the man I loved more than Dolce tailored suits just walk out my door on our anniversary because I gave out to him for not bringing me _flowers_?

I seriously considering a slow suicide by consumption of monstrous amounts of Hagen Daz ice cream when there was a knock on the door.

_Alec!_

I half ran to the door and flung it open to see Alec standing there in the rain. I quickly tried to arrange my features to not look to manically ecstatic, probably failing miserably. My heart melted like Michael Jackson in Mexico when I saw his expression. It was like that of Chairman Meow's after I scolded him for chewing my Prada loafers.

"Are you mad?" Alec's voice was very quiet.

I pouted. "Of course not, darling, don't be absurd, I was just being a prima donna."

"Aww crap. Well, then I've just wasted fifty dollars…" He scowled at me adorably.

"Fifty dollars, on what-"

I was cut off as Alec swung a huge bunch of flowers from behind his back and accidentally smacked me in the face with them.

"Oh, Magnus, shit, I'm so sorry!" The flowers dropped to the ground, forgotten, and Alec rushed up to make sure my ridiculously beautiful face was undamaged.

I waved a hand at him to say I was fine, and headed back inside. Alec scrambled after me, still apologising profusely for the flower incident.

"Allie, look, don't worry about it, it happens all the time…"

"Getting smacked in the face with a bunch of flowers by your boyfriend on your anniversary happens all the time?" He was half laughing now.

"Well, not as such, no. But, it matters not, my dear, as I remain as stunning as the day you first laid eyes on me, and everything appears to be in full working order anyway…"

While I was speaking I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to me. I bent down to kiss under his jaw line while he traced patterns into the front of my chest.

"Sorry about the flowers, Mag."

Mag…hmm. I would tolerate it.

"Izzy's stolen ones or the ones you smacked me in the face with?"

He chuckled into my neck. "Both."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We all have our faults, sweetheart. Yours is your almost adorable habit for messing things up splendidly."

He pulled away slightly too look at me. "And what yours, O Mighty Warlock?"

I tutted disdainfully. "Obviously, Alexander, I am the one exception to that rule. I am totally without faults of any kind."

He mumbled something and then snickered to himself. I pushed him away for a moment.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

He smirked. "Nothing, nothing." Then; "I said yours is your unhealthy addiction to anything sparkly. You're like a magpie…" He burst out laughing. "Hey, do you get it? _Mag_nus, _mag_pie…"

Dear God that boy is easily amused.

"Who said glitter addiction is a fault? I think it's a very valuable quality that ought to be cherished, actually…"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, wait a second…I got you flowers, where's _my_ anniversary present?"

My eyes lit up. "Well, it's a surprise…"

Alec looked slightly disturbed. I couldn't imagine why. "What kind of surprise?" He asked warily.

"Well," I plucked at his dreary black sweater, "You won't be needing these for a little while anyway."

Alec was physically restraining himself from backing away from me. "It doesn't involve glitter, does it?"

"Not excessive amounts. Come here, sweetie." I walked towards him with open arms.

He bolted for the bathroom, and I let him go, sighing.

"Alec, darling, don't be unreasonable, I don't want to mess up my hair trying to hold you down…" I called ahead of me as I headed for the bathroom. I heard the door lock.

Fine. I was going to have to take him down by force.

I snapped by fingers and there was a muffled thump from the bathroom. I opened the door slowly, and felt a twinge of guilt when I saw my boyfriend lying unconscious on the purple bathroom tiles.

I scooped him up and set him down on the bed. Then I made sure he was all snug and safe by putting a pillow under his head and chaining his wrists to the headboard.

I snapped my fingers again and Alec awoke with a jolt. I had been expecting him to say something like "Oooh, Magnus, where am I? By the way, your hair looks awesome…"

But, no. The first thing my sweet little innocent boyfriend said was;

"Magnus Bane, what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Giving you your anniversary present, darling. What else?" He snarled and pulled at the chains, threatening to cut off my testicles with a razor and fricassee them.

"You know, Alexander, this is a rather unnecessary reaction, I haven't even told you what your present is yet. I was actually joking about the glitter before, but now I think you _deserve_ a good makeover."

I watched his eyes widen in horror.

"But as I am a kind and merciful person so I shall spare you from the wrath of rainbow leather today." The chains disappeared with a flourish if my hands. Alec sat up, scowling like a child, and rubbed his wrists.

"What was the actual present you had in mind then?" He muttered, still sulky, so I stroked his cheek for good measure.

"Well, today is our anniversary, as you might have gathered. And a couple of days ago I had an ingenious idea for what we could do to celebrate it. At my expense, of course." I smiled at Alec, and he gave a teensy little smile back.

"So, what was this ingenious brainwave of yours?" He poked my ribs playfully.

"Patience, grasshopper. I thought, depending on your reaction, obviously, that maybe we could-, because I've _always_ wanted one- and it wouldn't be that painful, - I didn't think you'd mind either-"

"Just _tell me_, Magnus."

I gave him my most devastatingly irresistible look I specially reserved for getting my own way and ran my fingers up his arm. "A tattoo for each of us, maybe?"

Alec froze. "A tattoo? As in, a _permanent_ tattoo?" He seemed stunned.

"Well, hardly one that comes off in the shower, sweetcheeks." I took his hand. "So, biscuit, what do you think?"

Alec thought for a moment. "What kind of tattoo?"

I chuckled. "Up to you, really, but I thought maybe if we got the first letter of each others names somewhere…?"

There was a short silence and I held my breath.

Then Alec unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed me. "Yes."

"Yes to the tattoo idea?"

He grinned. "Yes to _your_ tattoo idea. But where would we get it done?"

I considered it. "Well, its up to you really – I'm neutral."

"What about on the wrist? That's not too…_drastic_." He seemed quite excited by the idea now, and his enthusiasm was catching.

"Sure," I said, grinning too, "and when? Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Alec echoed and we giggled like schoolgirls. Then his face fell.

"Aww, shit – what'll my parents say?" He looked worried but I scoffed.

"Nothing. They can't, you're nineteen, for god's sake. You can do what you want."

"And I want to do this," Alec said confidently, "Funny, though, I never thought I'd get a tattoo…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll bet you never thought you'd end up hooking up with the magnificent Magnus Bane either. Not exactly one's childhood dream, it must be said."

Alec snickered, then pretended to look thoughtful. "Yeah, I always thought my dream boyfriend would be blonde…and muscular…with gold eyes…"

I snorted. "Subtle, baby. And by the way, my ego is totally and utterly crushed, I may need intensive therapy for the remainder of my fabulous life because of that hurtful comment…"

Alec arched his eyebrows. "_Physio_therapy perhaps?"

I chuckled and wound my arms around him. "Hmm, perhaps."

Alec worked his lips and tongue against my jaw and pushed at my chest, signifying I should lie back. "Maybe we could do a little trial and error, see what works?" he murmured against my skin.

I lay back, Alec on top of me. "Trust me, darling, this is working."

He laughed huskily and ran his fingers down my chest. I wriggled slightly in anticipation. Then Alec's mouth was at my ear, whispering;

"Magnus Bane, have I told you I love you today?"

I laughed softly and wound my fingers through his hair. "No, darling, but you did hit me in the face with those beautiful flowers of yours…"

Alec didn't reply, but punched my stomach and kissed me again. I laughed again.

"By the way sweetheart, I love you too. Just in case you'd forgotten."


End file.
